1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tether anchors for securing child seats to automotive vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a tether anchor that is concealable in a boot when it is not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles include top tethers for connecting child seats to tether brackets secured to the vehicle. It is known in the prior art to utilize a rubber band for holding a loop and anchor in a stowed position when not in use. Rubber bands are not, however, user friendly. Further, rubber bands have a ‘cheap’ appearance and are not robust for day-to-day use.
It remains desirable to provide an improved tether arrangement that provides a better appearance for the loop and anchor when not in use, and is more user friendly compared to conventional designs.